The present disclosure relates to a communication terminal, a program, and an information processing apparatus.
In recent years, people have used a meeting system that allows participants in a meeting to hold the meeting while watching a screen having a captured image of another participant projected thereon (see, for example, JP 2009-200697A). However, a region that is not desired to be watched by the other participant is possibly projected on the screen in the meeting system. For example, when a participant who is at home holds a meeting, a private space such as a view in the house is possibly projected on the screen. When a meeting takes place among members in the same family, a member other than the members participating in the meeting is possibly projected on the screen.
In this way, a region that is not desired to be watched by another participant is projected on the screen, which is assumed to possibly lead to privacy invasion. Under such circumstances, the meeting system is frequently used, for example, for business matters. To the contrary, the meeting system is difficult to gain widespread use for home use. It is therefore desired to project, on the screen, an image that is obtained by removing the background. For example, it is possible to conceive of a technique of using information indicating a distance from a camera to remove the background.